


Bittersweet

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [26]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Bittersweet, Blood, Dark, Death, Fear, Friendship, Hurt, Identity Reveal, Love, M/M, Murder, Pain, Pandora - Freeform, Regret, Rooftops, Roses, Sadness, Sweet, Talking, Tears, Trust, kaishin - Freeform, shinkai, the cure isn't found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Both Kaito and Conan have things rough, but that breeds mutual understanding between the two
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	1. Bittersweet (Bittersweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 29 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 5 2020  
> Posted here June 12 2020

"What are you doing up here Tantei-kun?" The soft voice caused Conan to look over his shoulder, Kid was standing right behind him, the moon's light casting shadows over the thief's identifying features

Conan's shoulders sagged a bit as he turned away from the other, Beika had a really pretty view from this height "I could say the same to you" He breathed, kicking his feet a bit as they dangled over the rooftop "There was no heist tonight" Yet here Kid was, all suited up. What were the chances of them actually meeting like this? The oddness caused a bitter smile to tug at his lips.

Kid was silent for a few moments, veiled indigos observing the other "I was taking a pleasure flight" He admitted, noting that the sleuth's form was relaxed, unlike the many other times that they'd met during heists. He tilted his head, making sure that the shadows still masked his face if Conan decided to turn around "And you?" They were quite the distance from the Mouri residence.

Azure darkened, tiny fingers curling into fists "I wanted to get away" He paused, then shook his head "No, I needed to" He just needed to take a break from being Edogawa Conan, Ran's little brother. He was tired, so very tired. The act was so old now that he wasn't even sure if it was even an act anymore.

The thief pursed his lips, feeling for the shrunken boy "Understandable" For some reason, he felt like joking around wasn't really appropriate at the moment. He too grew tired of the lies in his own life. There were so many freaking lies now, having built up atop of one another. He glanced at the edge, it was a really far drop, lethal even "When are you planning to go back?" Conan had to go back there, even if he had to force him. He really liked the little Tantei.

Conan let out a breath, it fogged up his false glasses "When I'm ready" He stared wistfully at the sky "I can't let her cry even more" She'd already cried so many times because of Shinichi, he couldn't let Conan make her cry too.

Veiled indigos softened "I'm sorry" Conan gave a little squeak at the sudden feeling of being picked up. Kid hugged the tiny sleuth against his chest, eyes burning "It's my fault" The formula had been in Shinichi's hand, but he'd tossed it away in order to catch him, to stop his deadly plummet. Gin had shot him, causing him to stagger off the building. The disk had gotten destroyed in the following commotion. That had been the sleuth's last chance, the temporary cures no longer worked after that day. It had his final gambit, and they'd failed.

Conan found himself clutching at Kid's suit, tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't be Shinichi anymore, Shinichi was dead, forever. But was getting his old life worth allowing Kid to die? Sure he didn't know the other's real name, but they'd worked together for so long. Kid had always had his back, and he'd never doubted the other once they'd teamed up. The only reason that he'd even been able to touch it was due to Kid's help, there was no way that he could have let him die, not like that.

The quiet, but at the same time deafening crunch of Vodka's boot on the disk still haunted him. He didn't think that he'd ever be able to forget.

Kid gently lowered himself so that the crying sleuth was sitting in his lap, it was admirable how the other's sobs were silent. The only telling of the boy actually crying was how his tiny body shook and the growing wetness on his suit. He rested his chin lightly on Conan's head as his own tears began to fall in mourning, mourning for the future that had been lost "You're so strong" Kid's voice was watery as he ran his fingers through the other's neat locks "You'll be okay" Not now, not anytime soon, but one day, Conan would be okay "One day" He hoped.

"I was supposed to marry Ran" A small hiccup "And be the best detective in the world" But that had changed, so much had fucking changed. Now the though of kissing his childhood crush made him feel uneasy, dirty. It felt like imaging himself trying to kiss a sister. It was so confusing, having never imagined falling out of love with Ran, only to love her again, but in a different way. She'd become the sister that he'd never realized that he'd needed, the constant in his life that his parents had never given him.

"I know" Kid breathed, remembering how much the tiny sleuth had loved her when they'd first met "She loved you just as much as you did her" And now that love had fizzled away into something more innocent. Family.

Conan sniffed, azure still watery "Why am I so sad?" Kid could barely hear his words "Conan has more than Shinichi ever did" Good friends, a mostly stable home environment, family that stayed, and a trustworthy rival.

"I think" Kid paused before continuing "I think that it's only natural" His shoulders sagged "Your life was stolen from you" He hugged the sleuth a little tighter "You didn't make the choice to become Conan" Not like he himself did with Kid. Conan could mourn his losses because he was truly no longer the same person that he'd used to be. The original Shinichi didn't exist.

The sleuth pulled away to look into teary indigos, he could see Kid's face "We're similar aren't we?" He reached up to touch Kid's cheek "Is Kid the mask or the real person?"

Kid let out a bitter laugh "I've been wondering that myself lately" His civilian life was full of so many lies, yet as Kid things were more clear. Kid removed both top hat and monocle, ignoring the small gasp from the other "Kuroba Kaito, AKA Kaitou Kid" He tilted his head to the side, indigos soft as he offered both a smile and a yellow rose "I would like to be your official friend" Someone who understood, and accepted.


	2. Bittersweet (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 30 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 9 2020  
> Posted here June 19 2020

God there was so much blood. Normally steady hands shook as Kaito tried to wipe it away, not wanting the ruby liquid to taint anything else. His breath was coming in ragged gulps, lungs straining against his broken ribs, piercing deeper with each breath. The blood dribbling down his chin was of little consequence to him as he dragged himself over, towards Conan. Indigos burned, the little sleuth had stopped breathing long before Snake had met his end. He hadn't meant to kill the sniper, not really. He'd just wanted to stop the man. The bastard.

 _A high pitched whine was forced from the tiny sleuth as Snake's boot made contact with his gut, again, and again. The kicking never seemed to stop, not even when blood began to spew from that tiny mouth, or when Conan's body went limp. The brutal assault continued, with Kaito unable to do anything but watch from his position pinned under a large rock. It'd fallen when the magician had been thrown against the small overhang_.

 _The beating never stopped, not even when the tiny sleuth couldn't have been anything but dead. No, the bastard had continued, gaze locked with Kaito's as he ignored Kaito's cries and pleas for him to stop_.

 _Eventually, the magician had caught sight of one of the killer's discarded guns, knocked away via a soccer ball courtesy of Conan. His vision was blurry, and both hands were shaking, but did that really matter? Conan was already dead, the only one who could die was Snake. Scarily enough, he wouldn't have really minded much if that happened. So he took the shot, Snake died_.

"C-Conan..." Kaito wheezed, lungs burning, heavy. Tears fell, mixing with blood. Red was such a beautiful colour, one of passion and life, yet it made the sleuth look so pale in contrast to it. Trembling fingers reached out, shaking as he brushed a strand of hair out of the boy's swollen face. Breathing was kinda hard, especially when blood was trickling into his lungs, but that was fine.

He dragged himself closer, wrapping his battered body around Conan's smaller broken one. He was dying, so he might as well die next to him. He didn't regret it, not anything. The past year that he'd spent with Conan had been wonderful, he'd been able to be himself. Able to take down his masks.

Moments after the teen's breath stilled, the gem in Conan's breast pocket began to glow. Coated in a mixture of both their blood and tears, the white diamond shone red, enveloping the entire hillside it it's warm light. Wounds began to mend, blood replenished itself, and chests began to move once more. Rising and falling, but this time without any pain. Indigos opened just in time to watch the gem liquefy and seep into both his own, and Conan's skin.

A sharp scream tore itself from Conan's throat as the tiny sleuth began to writhe, body shaking, trembling, warming. Then he was growing, tendons, muscle, and bone twisting and warping as it was forced to grow. Kaito scrambled to his knees, eyes wide in disbelief as he began to cut away the other's clothes with his glass cutter just in time for Kudo Shinichi to come into himself. Pandora had cleansed the other of the poison.

The two laid there in silence, clinging onto each other as if someone would try to separate them. The only sounds were from their own breathing. They'd both been dead, truly dead. Yet here they were, both alive, and healthy. Pandora was nowhere in sight, and by the looks of it, Snake hadn't returned like they had. Maybe it was because the guy's blood hadn't coated it as well? They couldn't know for sure.

"S-Shinichi" Kaito's voice was wet as he met the other's gaze. Azure was ringed with a glowing red hue, which meant that his own were probably the same. Was Pandora gone? Or had it just changed it's form? Did that really matter right now? No. Shinichi was alive, breathing, himself. That's what mattered.

Azure softened as the sleuth took hold of Kaito's hand, it was trembling "Kaito" Hopefully the glow could be masked somehow. His free hand moved towards his pocket, only to pause when he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. A dark blush crept across his cheeks as he pulled himself closer to the other in an attempt to hide his nudity. They were outside. He heard a soft chuckle before he found himself clothed in a spare pair of Kaito's clothes "Thanks" He breathed, cheeks warm.

Kaito just offered a dopey smile, indigos soft as he took in the other's vitality. He'd watched Conan die, but now the guy was back, but stronger. He was so fucking happy that he hadn't gotten the other killed, at least not permanently.

Indigos blinked "For you" Shinichi was offering him a rose? Cheeks were dusted a soft pink as the sleuth held the flower out to him. The poor thing was mangled, the stem twisted and broken in multiple areas and the bud itself was drooping with most of its petals missing. Indigos watered as he accepted the red rose, had Shinichi been holding it all day? Unlike himself, Shinichi didn't know how to preserve roses under his clothes so it'd mostly wilted. He held the flimsy thing against his chest, cradling it gently, it'd probably been damaged further by Snake.

"Thank you" Tears were falling down his face, but he didn't bother wiping them away. A red rose, Shinichi had given him a red rose. They were both quite familiar with the meaning behind a red rose. He carefully brought it up to his nose to give it a sniff, he could barely smell it, but that was fine "Can I be yours" He paused, meeting the sleuth's gaze "Forever?" His voice was soft.

"I'd like that" Shinichi moved his head closer, pausing, breath ghosting each other's lips before shortening the distance. They held each other, lost in the other's warmth. They had all the time in the world now, the details regarding the Crows could wait a few more hours, or days.


End file.
